The Imaginary Friend
by kawaiiwolvesss
Summary: "Rapunzel, who are you talking to," Mother Gothel asked her 9 year old child as she scanned the room with slight panic. Rapunzel blinked and looked at her, "It's Jack, my friend." The woman then let out a laugh, "Oh, you have an imaginary friend? Well I suppose that's fine." Mother Gothel then went to the kitchen to grab an apple. The blonde looked down, "Imaginary...?"(M in case)
1. Snow

A young girl of the age of 5, ran to the window of her tower and looked up amazed as this white looking fluff fell down from the sky. Her green eyes held amazement as she asked her mother, "What is that, mommy?" The dark curly haired woman looked over at the girl and chuckled a bit as she walked over and patted the blonde's head, "Oh Rapunzel, that's snow of course; you silly girl." The woman looked up at the dark sky then gave a slight yawn and patted her daughter's head once more, "Now it's time for little girls to go to bed." She bent down and kissed Rapunzel's head, "Goodnight Rapunzel." With a soft sigh, the girl looked up once more at the falling snow before walking up the stairs, sadly, to her room.

Later on that night, the young one woke up shivering. Her room had got rather cold as the night had progressed. She called out, "Mommy…can I have another blanket?" Upon hearing silence, the girl got up and looked out behind her curtain. With her mother not in sight, she made her way down the stairs and found the window still open. The girl toddled over to it with intention to shut it when she blinked upon seeing a white haired boy playing in the snow. Startled a bit, she finally called down, "H-Hey! It's late! You'll get a runny nose!" Rapunzel leaned more out the window to get a better look at the stranger. The boy looked around before looking up at the girl in the tower. He looked completely baffled as his feet lifted off the ground and he flew quickly up to the youngling, making her fall back onto the wooden floor of the room.

His face was close to her as he opened his eyes and he quickly asked, "You can see me?" Now it was Rapunzel's turn to look puzzled as her big eyes blinked several times before slowly crawling back from him, "O-Of course mister…." Spite the fear, in her eyes held some sort of excitement. This was the first person she had seen besides her mother. Joy lit up the male's face as he shot up into the air, almost running head first into her ceiling. Her eyes watching the boy dancing with happiness, which made Rapunzel start giggling as she stood up.

The white haired boy finally came down and floated above the girl before he bent down and looking into her emerald eyes with his ice blue ones, "My name is Jack Frost." He flashed his pearly whites at her as he embraced her tightly. A tiny squeak came from the child as she tensed up a bit. Jack set her down and scratched his head, "I'm sorry…I just…haven't been seen for a very long time…" A great sadness was shown in his old looking eyes. The child that had been showing from Jack seemed to fade just a bit as he seemed to have been consumed into his past. Rapunzel tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and she smiled up at him, "My name is Rapunzel…"

The male got pulled out of his daze and then he let his feet fall onto the ground and his childish grin came back as he did an exaggerated bow, "Well it is very nice to meet you, Rapunzel." Her big eyes filled with enthusiasm as she looked at him, "So are you magic? You were flying!" Jack plopped down and sat criss-cross in from of her, "Well, I guess you can say that." As he finished his sentence, he let a little white rabbit form into his hand and hop around her. The girl seemed startled as she stared at it, before touching it slightly and seeing it disperse into butterflies then disappearing completely. A smile lit up her face before a yawn came out of her mouth as a tiny hand rubbed a sleepy eye.

A slightly sad smile came on his face as he stood up, "What _are_ you doing up at this hour any way?" Her curious eyes looked up at him, "I was cold…and I was going to get a blankie when I saw that the window was still open…" Then Jack looked around and frowned upon seeing a dark and empty tower, "Where are your parents?" Rapunzel was on the move to a wooden chest, pulling out a nice wool blanket, "Mommy comes and goes all the time. I don't know where she goes." The girl seemed slightly sad but then looked up at Jack, "Are you going to leave to?" His eyes widen a bit before returning to the original position before he scooped her up, "Well, you do have to go to bed. You _are_ rather sleepy. But, we will play again tomorrow." He flew up to the top of the stairs and entered her room before setting her down on her bed. Rapunzel looked down at her blanket before her eyes looked up slightly, "…Do you promise?" Another smile came to the boy's lips, "Promise." He patted her head as the kid returned to her place under the covers and quickly going into a deep slumber. The white haired male then made his way back to the window and flew up into the clouds.

* * *

**Hello! I have to apologize for my absence for...two years is it now? At least since one update? Goodness...sorry I've been...just plain uninspired. But now I think it's starting to come back...so yes, this story isn't Naruto related, but it was an idea that came to me. So here you go :)**

**Update 5/29/13: I edited the part with Pascal because I wrote something in Ch. 2 that involves Pascal. Sorry.**

**Update 7/4/13: Fixed some typos!**


	2. Growing Up

_Recap_

_The girl seemed slightly sad but then looked up at Jack, "Are you going to leave to?" His eyes widen a bit before returning to the original position before he scooped her up, "Well, you do have to go to bed. You _**_are _**_rather sleepy. But, we will play again tomorrow." He flew up to the top of the stairs and entered her room before setting her down on her bed. Rapunzel looked down at her blanket before her eyes looked up slightly, "…Do you promise?" Another smile came to the boy's lips, "Promise." He patted her head as the kid returned to her place under the covers and quickly going into a deep slumber. The white haired male then made his way back to the window and flew up into the clouds._

* * *

The following morning, the golden haired child jumped out of bed in excitement. She rushed to her book shelf and reached up to grab a blue covered winter themed book. Rapunzel flipped through it and landed on a picture of a winter scene of a round guy in a red suit, looking up at a snowing sky that had a face in it with a slight smile, "So just like Santa…he is real too…" A small smile came onto her face as she closed the book, holding it close to her. Then she heard the call from her mother to come down for breakfast. Rapunzel skipped down the stairs and came to her mom, seeming to have stars in her eyes.

The dark haired woman looked down at the young girl and gave her a questioning look as she asked, "What is making you so giddy, Rapunzel?"

The girl blinked a couple of times, confused by Mother Gothel's choice of words. Gothel let out a sigh and rephrased her question, "Why do you seem so happy today?" A big grin came onto the girl's face, "Oh it's nothing Mommy." She sat down at the table and started eating the pancakes her caretaker made. Gothel seemed a bit suspicious, but she decided to shrug it off. It didn't seem like such a big deal, plus she was a tiny girl. She could have just had a good dream.

As the day went on, Rapunzel was sitting by the window, looking out. Her eyes scanned the sky and the ground. As hours went on without her spotting Jack, she was starting to lose the smile and sparkle in her eyes. The girl looked down at her book, looking at the mention of Jack Frost. She was starting to wonder if she had just had a dream last night, or if she was lied to again. A soft sigh came from her plump lips as her ears picked up sounds of her mother making dinner in the kitchen. A tickle came onto her ear as a slight whisper enter her ear with a, "Boo!"

Rapunzel leaped into the air with a slight yelp before she came crashing down onto the wooden floor. A laugh came from a certain white haired boy as he bent down beside her, "Sorry Punz, I couldn't help myself." The big green eyes looked up at the boy in front of her and her giant smile returned to her face as she jumped up. Mother Gothel came into the room, "Are you okay Rapunzel? Why did you scream?" She looked at her, worry all in her eyes. The blonde looked at the older woman, "Jack scared me…"

A perfect eyebrow rose on the woman's face as she crossed her arms and cocked her head, "Who in the world are you talking about? There's no one there." Rapunzel looked completely bewildered as she looked at her mother then at Jack. "But…he's right there Mommy…" Her tiny finger pointed at Jack as she looked back at her mother. The emerald eyes laid back on Jack's face to see a deep frown on it. That's when a laugh came out of Gothel's throat. Through her gray eyes, Rapunzel looked to be talking to thin air. "Oh I suppose that's good; you have a little imaginary friend. Well nice to meet you Jack," Gothel played as she waved before returning to the kitchen.

The golden haired child looked sad and confused as she stared at her hands then looked up at Jack, questioning, "What does she mean Jack?" Then the girl picked up the story book she had and opened it, "You're right here, with Santa." She pointed to where he was mentioned. Jack let out a soft sigh and then put his cold hand on her head, "Mystical creatures like myself and Santa there, we cannot be seen unless the person believes in us." Then the boy took a pause before asking a question himself, "…Why do you believe in me?"

Rapunzel smiled at him, "You're in my book. Everyone in my books have to be real, Mommy says they are." Jack Frost laughed a bit as he hugged her, "Well if only I could thank her." The girl gave a giggle as she nodded, hugging him back. "Will you be my friend forever, Jack?" Her innocent eyes looked up at him, concern shown in her eyes. Jack flashed his famous smile at her, "Of course Punz."

As time went on, Jack would always come to visit his yellow haired friend. Rapunzel would happily wait because with each visit, her snowy friend would always bring her something new from the outside world she greatly urged to see. As Rapunzel gained age, her hair continued to grow, longer and longer. Now at the age of 12, she was getting serious into the art of painting. At the moment, her colors were ones of white, grey, and blues. It was a dark, winter scene with a boy playing in the snow. She smiled sadly at it as her eyes ventured out the always opened window. Her best friend, Jack Frost, had not stepped foot in her tower for days. The girl was becoming worried about the whereabouts of her friend.

That's when a squeak came from the wooden boards of the tower floor, causing Rapunzel to turn around. A smile lit up her face as she saw the white hair and blue eyes of the boy she was painting. Jack flashed his pearly whites at her, "What? Did you miss me?" He gave a playful wink as the girl came into his arms and kept a tight grip on him. "I was worried! I haven't heard from you in days," the blonde exclaimed as she looked up at him with a pout on her lips. A laugh came from his mouth as he held her closer and let her rest her head on his chest, "Well I'm sorry. These Guardians or something took me up. I barely got away to see you." Then the boy let go as he walked over to the painting, "Is this me?" He looked back at her.

Rapunzel blushed a bit and nodded, "I'm sorry…I just started getting into this painting. My mom brought me some pastels made from sea shells." She tucked a long strand of gold behind her ear, clearly nervous about her new hobby. Jack smile, "It's great Punz. You have a real talent on your hands. But why is it so gray?" A huff came from the boy as he floated up a bit, seeming to inspect the length of her hair as he awaited an answer. "I don't know…I was kind of upset, because you were nowhere to be found…" Her eyes looked at him, turning around, her long hair following.

"Your hair has gotten much longer," He commented as he turned over and appeared to sit in midair. Rapunzel shook her head as she put a hand on her hip, "Yes, yes it has. You know my mom won't let me cut it." Then excitement made her face glow as she got extremely giddy, "So, what did you bring me this time Jack?" It seemed that she could barely contain herself with her hands curled up at her chin. The snow boy chuckled as he put his hand into the pocket of his blue hoodie and pulled out a green lizard creature. Rapunzel blinked as she walked over and looked at the animal, cocking her head to the side. Jack smiled, "He's a chameleon. He'll change colors." The reptile's eye opened slowly before he jumped onto Jack's shoulder, turning the same blue as the jacket.

"Ooooh!" Rapunzel took the animal into her hands and held him up close to her face, "That's amazing! What will I call him Jack?" Her green eyes looked up at the boy floating in front of her. "Well, that's up to you. I got him for you for your pet. And also for company when I can't be here," He explained as his bare feet touched the wood of the floor, giving a sad smile. The girl looked at her new friend and smile, "Pascal." She then set down the chameleon and then looked at Jack, "Do you expect to be gone more?"

The boy scratched his head, "Well, it's possible. If the Guardians won't leave me alone, I may have a harder time." He groaned a bit as he laid on the floor. Rapunzel frowned and sat down beside him, "What do they need you for?" Jack shrugged, "Something about the moon choosing me for something." His blue eyes looked at the girl, "Just…don't forget me if I no longer get to see you as much…" The girl blinked, "How could I? You're my best friend." A smile came onto her face, one that seemed to be able to light up any darkness.

As night was nearing, Jack let out a sigh and walked to the window, "I better go see what those old people want." He chuckled a bit and gave Rapunzel a hug, "Take care of Pascal. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" The blonde nodded and looked up at him, "I won't forget you Jack. I can't wait to see you again." The girl smiled sadly as she watched her friend leave. She waved out the window and that's when she heard Mother Gothel ask, "Rapunzel, what are you doing?" The older woman walked over and looked out the window, expecting the area for anyone that her daughter could be waving at. Rapunzel looked up at her, "Just Jack, Mom." A scowl came onto the curly haired female's face, "That's it, Rapunzel. You have to stop with this nonsense! Jack Frost is not real! He's an imaginary friend and you need to grow up! You're getting too old! So forget this now!" Tears came to her eyes, "B-But Mom, h-he is real!" Rapunzel looked to be in shock as she backed away slowly. Mother Gothel then narrowed her eyes, "I don't want to hear anymore talk of this. You stop this nonsense now and go to your room!" The woman pointed up to the top of the stairs at Rapunzel's bedroom. The child quickly ran up to her room and fell onto her bed, crying. Could her mother really do that? Make her forget? Or was her mother right about Jack Frost being invented?

* * *

**Well here's a new chapter! I had to change Ch 1 so I could keep the Pascal bit on this one :) I also explained how Rapunzel can see Jack. I have a bad feeling I'm rushing this, buuuut I do have some ideas, but any help will be appreciated :3 I hope this is good!**

**Update: 7/4/13: Fixed some typos :)**


	3. 13th

_Recap_

_She waved out the window and that's when she heard Mother Gothel ask, "Rapunzel, what are you doing?" The older woman walked over and looked out the window, expecting the area for anyone that her daughter could be waving at. Rapunzel looked up at her, "Just Jack, Mom." A scowl came onto the curly haired female's face, "That's it, Rapunzel. You have to stop with this nonsense! Jack Frost is not real! He's an imaginary friend and you need to grow up! You're getting too old! So forget this now!" Tears came to her eyes, "B-But Mom, h-he is real!" Rapunzel looked to be in shock as she backed away slowly. Mother Gothel then narrowed her eyes, "I don't want to hear anymore talk of this. You stop this nonsense now and go to your room!" The woman pointed up to the top of the stairs at Rapunzel's bedroom. The child quickly ran up to her room and fell onto her bed, crying. Could her mother really do that? Make her forget? Or was her mother right about Jack Frost being invented?_

* * *

The day after Rapunzel's mother told her to forget about Jack, Rapunzel woke up and her faith was unshaken. She went through her daily chores and little hobbies like nothing was wrong. Mother Gothel had long forgotten her little blow up at her daughter as she called to the tower. The young girl walked to the window and threw her hair over a hook and let it fall down to her mother. As the blonde hoisted up the curly haired woman, her eyes were to the sky, looking for her only friend. She let out a long sigh as her mother got into the tower. "Oh I'll never understand how you do that every day," Mother Gothel exclaimed as she made her way to the mirror.

Emerald eyes looked out to the sky as she muttered a reply, "Oh...it's nothing Mother..." A frown came to the witch's face as she turned to her daughter, "What are you looking out the window for, Rapunzel?" Her eyes became serious, "Please don't tell me you still believe in that friend of yours." Rapunzel tensed up as she turned to her mother, "O-Of course not Mother." She walked to her slowly, "T-That would be silly..."

Gothel gave a laugh, "I'm glad you said it dear! Now please, would you sing for me?" The dark haired woman turned and strolled over to her huge, round back chair. Rapunzel gave a slight sigh but got her stool in front of her mother and then grabbed the brush. She walked over and sat down, pulling her hair behind her so that Gothel could get her hands on it. The girl gave the brush to her then started singing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fate's design_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Gothel gave a sigh of relief as her youth instantly came back to her. She smiled and put the brush aside, "Oh that is just great, Rapunzel." Mother Gothel rose from her seat and went to the mirror, smiling. Rapunzel nodded as she stood up, "You're welcome Mother...Are you hungry?" She cocked her head. "Oh just famished! Can you make something for me," The older woman questioned as she collapsed back onto her chair. The blonde nodded and went and made some omelets for them both. She ate with her mother then they bid each other goodnight. Mother Gothel retired to her room as Rapunzel cleaned up the dishes. When all was cleaned, she dragged her long hair behind her as she stepped towards the window, sitting down and looked out it.

After staring out at the empty sky for a while, she looked down at her friend, Pascal. She stroked his back as she whispered, "Well, he said he may not be here for a while..." With that thought lingering in the air, she picked up her reptile friend and went to bed for the night.

Weeks passed by and each day, her Mother would constantly ask her if she still had her 'imaginary friend'. So she wouldn't anger her mother, Rapunzel would always give her the answer she wanted; no, that would be silly. But the more she lied and the more nights she spent alone, the more she was starting to convince herself that maybe she did make Jack up.

Rapunzel paced the floor of her tower, surprisingly not getting tangled in her hair. Her mind was working on overdrive since her mother wasn't there to distract her. The girl started mumbling to herself, "Well it makes since, I was young and lonely. Mother always said I've always had an active imagination." Her wandering eyes laid on Pascal who was shaking his head at her. She gave a soft sigh as she picked him up, "I know Pascal...it's just it's getting harder. Plus, the books honestly never put 'Jack Frost' as an actual person..." Seeing the disapproving look from her chameleon friend, she sighed, "I know Pascal, I know...I will trust you on this..." Her face was starting to hold doubt though as she thought _'But I don't know how much longer I can hold out...logic isn't adding up...' _She took her pet up to her room and decided to go to bed before it got too late.

Months flew by and Rapunzel hadn't heard or seen her magical friend. Her mother's words continued to echo in her head, only getting louder and louder as time went on. Her mother was out today and she sat on her windowsill with Pascal. She looked down at him, "Maybe he'll come today Pascal…" Rapunzel tried to look hopeful but there was doubt in her emerald orbs. Her chameleon friend put his hand onto hers, nuzzling her with his head. The blonde got up and put her hands together, "I mean…he has to! It's my birthday today and he's never missed my birthday!" But that freckled face was losing her hopeful light as the day went on.

As night rolled around, Pascal had dragged a certain blue book onto the table that Rapunzel sat at with her lone cupcake. She raised an eyebrow, "What is it Pascal?" She cocked her head, giving her full attention to him. The lizard pushed the book open and used his tail to point at a certain page. A slightly tan hand touched the page. It was where Jack Frost was mentioned. Tears filled her normally bright eyes, "Why isn't he here Pascal…" Her plump bottom lip trembled. A frown came to her cold blooded friend as he looked up at her. That wasn't what he planned to happen.

Rapunzel noticed how the sun was starting to rise, ending her 13th birthday. She clenched her jaw as she gripped the page and ripped it out of her book. She balled it up and threw it into her fireplace. She looked up at her painting of Jack Frost with hurt eyes, "Where are you! Why are you leaving me alone!" She fell to her knees, her long hair swarming around her as she put her face into her hands, "Are you even real…"

Finally she rose to her feet and grabbed a paint roller with white paint on it. She painted over her picture of Jack as she felt her heart tighten as she whispered out four words that she convinced herself as truth, "You are not real."

**At the North Pole**

Jack was walking around frustrated as he ran his hand through his hair. He stopped and motioned towards the Guardians, "Look guys, I'm not cut out for this. How long do I have to tell you this? I leave and the Yetis will capture me again." He let out a groan, thinking, _'I'm late. I'm late. I'm going to miss her birthday…'_

North frowned at the disturbed boy in front of him, "But Jack, Man in Moon chose you. It's destiny." He rubbed his beard, trying to find a way that would make the white haired male understand that there was no way out. Tooth fluttered over to Jack, "Jack, you are. You just have to believe in yourself." She frowned at him, looking at him with big eyes. Bunny shook his head as he sharpened his boomerang, "Look, just let the little twerp go, mate. Maybe Manny made a mistake." The man known as Santa Claus shook his head, "There no way. You saw what happened, Bunny." He rubbed his eyes.

As this talk went on, Jack was inching towards the window, trying to make yet another escape. Just as he was about to fly away, his hoodie was grabbed by none other than the silent Sandman. Jack groaned, "Sandy, come on! I need to go!" The golden man just simply shook his head.

That was when Jack looked like he just had a giant blow knocked into him as his eyes widened greatly. He managed out softly, "No…"

North and Bunny quieted as they looked over at Jack who also had Tooth's attention. Tooth was the first to speak as she fluttered over to him, "Jack, what is it?" The white haired boy's eyes held panic as he looked up at them before he tore from Sandman's grip and flew out of the North Pole. The Guardian's looked at each other before deciding to follow him.

Jack quickly made it to Corona and to a certain blonde's tower. He flew in through the window and got in front of Rapunzel as she was putting away her paint. "Punzie! I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!" Jack looked at her. She didn't seem to acknowledge him at all. Finally he shouted, "Rapunzel! Please no!" But his assumptions were proved to him as the girl rose with her box of paints and walked right through him, putting them up. The shocked male felt like he had all the wind knocked out of him. He turned around, "No! No! NO!" He flew to her and tried grabbing her countless times and each grasp was only met with air. He fell to his knees onto her floor.

"Come on Pascal, it's time for bed," Her soft voice said as she picked up her chameleon that had been staring at Jack. He looked at his master and then back at the distraught boy. The lizard motioned to him with his tail. Her green eyes followed his tail then looked at her pet confused, "What are you doing Pascal?" She let out a light chuckle as she put him on her shoulder and started the walk up her stairs. The girl frowned slightly, "You know though…I feel rather up sad Pascal. I don't for the life of me know why though…Oh well." She shrugged slightly and left to her room.

Jack looked up at her, "It's because I didn't come…" He frowned deeply. Tooth fluttered in, "Oh Jack…this is why you were in such a rush to leave…" She reached to touch him but he smacked her hand away harshly. He rose to his feet and glared deeply at the four in front of him, "This…This is all your fault! She was the one…the one person who saw me and you took that away!" He clenched his fists, his glare not leaving as he quickly shot out of tower in rage, a huge snow storm hitting the kingdom in his rage.

Tooth looked at the big bellied man with worry. North frowned and rubbed his bearded chin, "This is not good…not good at all…" The guardians looked up at the room in which the girl slept before making their way out of the tower themselves.

* * *

**So please don't hate me! And haha, it happening on the 13th birthday~ But this is not the end, so do not worry! So yes, the Guardians were trying their best to convince Jack to stay and just so it's announced to everyone, in this story Jack was chosen before Pitch started to attack. I have a plan for that ^^ But yes, a sad little chapter. Poor poor Jack though D: Wah. Well, you know the drill! R&R! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) No matter how sad!**

**Update 7/6/13: Well to be honest, this chapter didn't sit to well with me as it was. IsThisYourCard brought to my attention that Rapunzel had looked like she believed in Jack one second then all of a sudden didn't. So I decided to go further into what was going through Rapunzel's mind. I think I could of gone a little more detailed but honestly, I had no words for it. Ugh I'm not a good writer TT^TT Any way, my intent was that Rapunzel was getting lonely and on top of that, Gothel contently would get her to lie. And if you tell yourself a lie enough times, you actually end up believe it to be truth. So I hope that was gathered!**


	4. Plans Coming into Action

_Recap_

_The girl frowned slightly, "You know though…I feel rather up sad Pascal. I don't for the life of me know why though…Oh well." She shrugged slightly and left to her room._

_Jack looked up at her, "It's because I didn't come…" He frowned deeply. Tooth fluttered in, "Oh Jack…this is why you were in such a rush to leave…" She reached to touch him but he smacked her hand away harshly. He rose to his feet and glared deeply at the four in front of him, "This…This is all your fault! She was the one…the one person who saw me and you took that away!" He clenched his fists, his glare not leaving as he quickly shot out of tower in rage, a huge snow storm hitting the kingdom in his rage._

_Tooth looked at the big bellied man with worry. North frowned and rubbed his bearded chin, "This is not good…not good at all…" The guardians looked up at the room in which the girl slept before making their way out of the tower themselves._

* * *

Three of the four Guardians met back up at the North Pole, Sandman needing to attend to the sleeping children. Bunny sat on the windowsill, looking melancholy as he idling sharpened his boomerang. Even as much as he hated Jack Frost because of their constant war on Easter, he couldn't help but feel guilty for being one of the four that caused the winter spirit to lose his only believer. North rubbed his hand down his long beard as he was in thought. Even as he munched on a cookie in his silence, there was no joy in his eyes as there normally was. The normally buzzing Toothina was only slowly ordering her baby tooths where to go, her pink eyes holding such sadness. Finally she looked over at the Russian man and softly stated, "You know, he'll never accept being a Guardian now…"

Blue eyes looked over at the fairy before North rubbed crumbs out of his beard, "Manny said that he is guardian, so he will accept. I'm not saying I know when, but it will happen. My only concern is…" He looked up at the glowing moon that hung in the dark night sky, "If Man in Moon decided to choose a new Guardian, does this mean something bad is about to happen?" He patted his belly as he spoke then looked at his two fellow guardians, "Well! Until then my friends, I suppose you can go back to your own world. Here, I'll give you portal." With that, North pulled out two globes and whispered to one, "Tooth Palace." He then threw it and a portal appeared for the Tooth Fairy. She smiled, "Thanks North." And then she fluttered into it, it disappearing once she did. The bearded Guardian looked over at the Easter Bunny and motioned the globe to him in an offering manner, "Hm?" The giant bunny rose from his seat and he shook his head, "Nah mate, I'll stick to my tunnels." With that said, his giant foot tapped the wooden floor and he fell into the hole that appeared. As it closed up, a tiny flower appeared which made Saint Nick huff.

* * *

The curly haired woman pulled up the hood of her cloak as she exited her secret opening that was at the bottom of the tower. Her grey eyes looked up at the window to make sure her daughter wouldn't see her before she went off into the woods. Gothel let out an aggravated sigh as she came to a really old bed frame that had mold growing out of it. Underneath it was dark hole that didn't seem to have an end. With a roll of her eyes, she put a hand on her hip and called out, "I really hope you don't expect me to come down there, Pitch." A devious chuckle was heard as a shadow came up behind her then formed a man. Gold eyes laid on her, "Oh? Have a little fear of the dark?" The witch shook her head as she turned to the evil spirit and waved her hand in the air, "I'm pretty sure what you wanted has now happened. She covered up her painting of that white haired male you so despise." She then crossed her arms, "Now, I need her power to work permanently. That was the deal."

Another low chuckle came as the boogieman slipped back into a shadow and then appeared back, standing on top of the almost broken bed frame, though he didn't seem to have put any weight on the molded planks. He gave a sharp toothed grin as he looked at the woman deceitfully, "Oh, but your part of the deal has yet to be complete, my dear." Rage came over to the falsely young face as Gothel spun around and growled out, "What do you mean?! I swear Pitch, if you double cross me!" A dark laugh left his throat as he jumped off the broken bed and walked over to the enraged human, "Now, now, do calm down." He looked at his hand as he slowly started to have black sand swirl around it, "Jack Frost is raged, and I'm lucky that it's at the Guardians right now." He clenched his fist around the sand to make it disperse, "But he won't just leave that child of yours so soon. He feels something akin to love for her. We need to completely crush him." An evil grin came to his face as amusement came to his eyes, "I need you to let your darling Rapunzel fall in love with someone else."

Mother Gothel scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Pitch, you know I couldn't do that. If someone knew she was the lost princess…" Her eyes narrowed at the thought, "I'd lose her and what power she does possess." Gold eyes narrowed as a slightly angered voice spoke to her, "It's not my fault you lost the flower to a girl." Then Pitch Black allowed his form to sink into the shadow that was beneath him, "Well Gothel, you're smart. But I fear your daughter wouldn't even get close to realizing feelings of love until she's a bit older…" His voice echoed as he slipped into the dark hole, "Until that time arises, just continue to make sure she doesn't believe…" The curly haired woman let out a sigh. She didn't think she could trust anyone. She started her way back to the tower. She knew if she was going to do this, she'd have to have someone who's also the enemy of the kingdom. A snort came from her, hating that the spirit of fear was making this process so drawn out.

* * *

Jack finally landed on a mountain top, crouching down and gripping his staff. He had pulled up the hood of his jacket and was letting it shadow his face. As his breathing finally slowed down, he blinked as he realized his face was wet from salty tears that had been falling from his face. He wiped his face and then looked up to see Sandy at his work, bringing pleasant dreams to all of the children in the village below. As he watched the golden sand swirl and take many different shapes, Jack found it somewhat comforting. Finally, the winter spirit came off his perch and floated up to the bright cloud in which the Sandman stood doing his work. His gold eyes looked at the boy that floated near him and he offered him a caring smile before sending some sand his way. The pale hand of the boy slowly touched it and blinked as he saw it take two shapes. One was of Rapunzel, her long hair seeming to blow in wind. The next to come from the sand was one that looked like Jack. Confusion was brought to the white haired male's face as he glanced at Sandman who only gave him a shrug and a look that urged him to continue watching.

Jack complied as his blue eyes looked back and saw that the two figures were now sloppily dancing, which made a soft chuckle leave his throat. Then the two slowly stopped and Rapunzel was hugging Jack tightly, looking up at him. The watcher looked on intently, leaning forward a bit. When he saw the girl start to lean her head up to the sand Jack and that's when a blush came to a pale face as the white haired male made his hands mess up the sand and destroy the figures. "What was that Sandy," the embarrassed boy asked, looking away a bit. A silent chuckle came from the dream spirit which received a slight smile from Frost. Jack put a hand on Sandy's head, "Thanks…" When the floating boy received a nice nod from the working guardian, he took his hand off and then waved goodbye before letting the wind carry him back to Corona. The ice spirit had found a new found hope from the scene that showed from the magical sand. Until he could find a way to make her believe, he was going to protect his blonde friend and would be by her side for as long as it took.

* * *

An excited blonde woke up as she came down the stairs, her yards long of hair trailing behind her. She smiled at her chameleon friend, "I'm turning 18 tomorrow Pascal! 18!" She clapped with joy before she started on her chores for the day. After sweeping up the tower, she took out her brush and started brushing every inch of her golden locks. Then her eye spotted a spot above her fire place that held a decorative shield. She eyed it before taking it down. She was a bit surprised that the space was of pure white. The blonde shrugged it off though as she got her paints out, set it on the fireplace then crawled up beside it. She started painting a night sky with trees everywhere. In the sky, she put glowing lanterns. Then, to finish up her picture, she drew herself on top of a tree, staring into the sky with her golden hair touching the ground. Her emerald eyes held sadness as she stared at her picture, "I'm…I'm going to ask her, Pascal."

An invisible boy floated in the air beside Pascal. He sat criss-cross as he smiled softly at her picture, looking over at the green chameleon, "She's always such an amazing painter." The lizard gave him a nod, a smile on his face. Rapunzel then jumped off from her spot on the mantle and put up her paints. She then heard her mother call to her and she scooped up her pet and put him behind the curtain that now hid her newest painting. "Don't let her see you," She whispered to her only friend and then made her way to the window. The lonely girl threw her hair over the hook and let it fall down to the woman that requested her. The blonde heaved up the older woman up as she backed up into the tower. Gothel let out a pleasant sigh as she stepped into the tower, "Oh, thank you so much my dear Rapunzel!" The younger female pulled her hair fully off the hook and gave a tired smile to her mother, "Oh, it's nothing mother…" She then put her hands together in a pleading way and she bit her lip then looked at her mother, "Um, but I'd like to ask you something…" She was mumbling a bit due to the fact of her nervousness.

The dark haired woman rubbed her forehead, "Oh you do know how I hate the mumbling, Rapunzel!" She looked at the mirror and pulled at her crow's feet as she turned to look back at her daughter, "Would you sing for mommy?" A frown came to Rapunzel's freckled face but she hurriedly put her felt stool in front of her mother's large chair and ran to get the brush before putting it in Gothel's hands and pushing her into the chair. She sat down and started to sing quickly which made the old woman have to brush through the glowing locks at a fast pace just to get rejuvenated. Her grey eyes widened as she watched the young girl jump up to her feet. Finally the witch sighed, "What is with you Rapunzel?" The blonde bit her bottom lip as she rubbed her arm slightly, now debating whether or not she should even ask now.

Jack watched from his spot near the stairs, frowning a bit in the shadowed area. He whispered softly, "Go on…You have to stand up to her…"

It was as if it was like she had heard his words of encouragement, Rapunzel's plump lips pressed into a thin line before she straightened up and started speaking, "As you know, tomorrow is my birthday…" Gothel waved her hand, "Yes, I'll make you hazelnut soup." The girl started to mumble as she was cut of which received a grunt from the older woman, "Mumbling!" Finally the long haired female spat out in excitement, "I want to see the floating lights!"

A smile came to the spirit's lips as he finally saw her speak her mind, _'There you go, Punz.' _A laugh came from the curly haired woman as she rose from her spot in her chair, "Oh you mean the stars." This caused Rapunzel to frowned, "No mother…you see, I charted stars." To prove her point, she used her hair to pull down a latch and allow light to shine on her painted ceiling that she had up there. "They are constant, but these…they only come once a year, on my birthday. Only on my birthday…I just want to see them. And not just from my window but in person…" She turned to her mother and then all hope left her face as she looked at her mother's angered mother's face.

"You're not leaving this tower," Mother Gothel said as her face shadowed. Her voice was laced with anger but didn't get loud. Her grey eyes glared down at the girl, causing her to shrink back and softly say, "Y-Yes Mother…" Rapunzel's green orbs clouded with sadness as she looked down, rubbing her arm more. Gothel sighed, "Of course, now making me the bad guy. I'm just protecting you. The outside world is a scary place dear." She patted her head, "Now, I'm going to go get you something special." She hugged her then let her lower her down to the ground.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Pascal, "The outside isn't as horrible as she makes it seem." He groaned and floated over the blonde girl he was protecting. He stared down at her, "Oh if only you realized how much she was using you…" The spirit of winter let out a sigh as he seemed to lie in an invisible hammock.

* * *

Gothel walked around the woods with her hood adorn on her head. She was thinking back to the deal that Pitch had offered and what she'd have to do. She groaned inwardly and then caught sight of a flyer for a wanted thief. A slight smirk curled on her lips as she ripped it off the tree, "Mmm, a good looking male who is an enemy of the palace? You may just work for what he wants…" Then she went on her hunt. Her eyes caught sight of a brunette resting on a log with a smug look on his face as he looked at the recent jewels he had salvaged. The witch let the flyer blow out of her hand and land in front of him before she called in a melodic voice, "Oh Flynn Rider."

That's when the man shot up and grabbed his satchel and quickly pulled it around his neck and put up his hands, "Now, now I don't want to hurt you lady." A frown came to his goateed face. Gothel waved her hand in the air, "Oh posh. I'm not going to turn you in; I just need a little favor." A smug look came to her face as she saw his brown eyes light up in interest. Flynn relaxed a tiny bit and he raised a broad eyebrow, "Alright, I'm listening." The curly haired woman put a hand on her wide hip as she bounced a bag of gold coins in her free hand, "I need you to go to a tower. There is a girl in there. I need you to take her the lantern show, but make it seem as if she needs to convince you. Oh, and make sure to use that charm on her. She's never seen a boy in her life, so her hormones will go crazy." Her eyes darken as she straightened up, "She must fall in love with you or there is no deal, thief." Flynn smirked a bit, "Well that won't be a problem lady, but can I ask how much my payment will be?" An evil grin came to her, "Oh, it'll be worth your while, trust me." When the male nodded in agreement, Gothel led him to the opening of the tower then left him alone.

* * *

**Soooo I'm sorry for those who like Flynn/Eugene but he's gonna be kind of evil here. He's just the best guy that I can manipulate! Any who, ever since I started my new RotBTD story, I'm able to make longer chapters! Yay! You should be glad :) But please do check out the story! _Three Kingdoms_ is the story and I'm actually really into the plot! I'm even drawing pictures for the outfit designs! Not many have read it though so...yeah...**

**Here's the link: s/9467155/1/Three-Kingdoms**

**It's a Jackunzel and a Mericcup! So yeah :) I hope you'd enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. The Journey Begins

_**Recap**_

_Flynn relaxed a tiny bit and he raised a broad eyebrow, "Alright, I'm listening." The curly haired woman put a hand on her wide hip as she bounced a bag of gold coins in her free hand, "I need you to go to a tower. There is a girl in there. I need you to take her the lantern show, but make it seem as if she needs to convince you. Oh, and make sure to use that charm on her. She's never seen a boy in her life, so her hormones will go crazy." Her eyes darken as she straightened up, "She must fall in love with you or there is no deal, thief." Flynn smirked a bit, "Well that won't be a problem lady, but can I ask how much my payment will be?" An evil grin came to her, "Oh, it'll be worth your while, trust me." When the male nodded in agreement, Gothel led him to the opening of the tower then left him alone._

* * *

Jack frowned as he saw the poor girl who had sat at her window and cried herself asleep. He looked over at Pascal and frowned, "It's not like I can touch her; otherwise I'd take her up to her room." He snorted a bit but as she started to slip of the sill and towards the wooden floor, instinct took over him and he reached to catch her. His face was washed over with surprise as he realized he _did _catch her. She was _touching _him. Shocked blue eyes looked over at the lizard who only gave his deceiving grin. The winter spirit raised an eyebrow, "Did you…know this would happen?" But his questions cut short as he looked down to Rapunzel turning into him and snuggling up close. A soft smile came to his cold lips as he felt her warmth. He slowly put his arm under her legs and tightened his hold on her arm before rising off the floor and floating to her room with her in tote.

He sat on her bed and couldn't help but still hold onto her, letting her sit in his lap and rest against his chest. He looked over at Pascal, who had made his way in there, and saw him frowning. Jack frowned, "I…I finally get to touch her again…I don't want to just let her go again. I mean, it's not like I'm going to abuse the power…now that I know if she's asleep, I can touch her…." He looked down at the girl asleep in his arms and stroked some of her hair out of her face, "This long hair could be used as a blanket." A soft laugh came from his lips but only to get replaced with a frown when he saw goose bumps appear on her arm and her tiny body to start shaking. The white haired boy sighed as he floated up and let her gently fall onto the soft mattress before he pulled the comforter up to her neck, tucking her in.

The invisible boy floated up above her as he saw her snuggle into her pillow and couldn't help but smile at her. His immediate thoughts came out in a whisper before he could register them, "You're so beautiful, Rapunzel…" Then his mind clicked and a blush rushed to his pale cheeks as he looked over at the smirking chameleon. He narrowed his eyes at the smugness from a reptile and then shot ice at him, "Shut it, Pascal." Blue eyes looked back down at the sleeping female and they softened as he stroked her hair slowly before floated away, letting her drift to a _warm _sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jack was floating near the stairwell, watching his favorite blonde work on her chores for the day. He shook his head, "I'll never understand why she cleans the tower every day, but I guess it _is _something to do." He blinked a bit though as he heard something coming from the window. The white haired spirit floated up and then moved to look at the window. He noticed Rapunzel heard the noise and seemed a bit frightened. His blue eyes turned its attention back to the window just as a brunette male made his way through her window. "How the hell did he get up here," he muttered to himself and gripped his staff but then Pascal caught his eye. The green creature was shaking his head at him. "Fine," Jack huffed, "I'll wait but if I don't like it, I'm freezing him."

The male with the goatee on his face opened up his satchel to make sure his treasures were still in there. He grinned before Rapunzel hit him over the head with a frying pan before squeaking and running off as the man fell onto the ground. A laugh came from the winter spirit as he looked over at the chameleon, "You see that? Serves him right." Pascal only rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the unconscious intruder. The scared girl slowly walked over to him and used the handle of the cooking instrument to push the guy's bangs out of his face. She bit her bottom lip before using the handle once more to lift up his lip to look at his teeth. Fear mostly left her emerald eyes as she looked over at her friend, "He doesn't seem to be anything like what Mother said…" She looked back at man and blushed a bit, "In fact…he's pretty cute, like one of the princes in a story book."

Jack's mouth dropped as he heard those words come out of her mouth. He shook his head and started pacing in the air, "No Punz, in fact he looks like thief since there's a priceless crown falling out of his bag." He landed beside it and cocked his head, "Probably wanted by the Kingdom of Corona…Yeah, defiantly. That's the princess's crown. And some royal jewels." He looked over at Rapunzel, snorting a bit, "No prince." He then sighed as he saw she didn't hear him once again. A groan was heard from the brunette as he started to wake only to receive another scream from the girl as she flipped the pan around and smacked his head again. The invisible boy laughed as he floated up, "Once again, nice one Punz."

Rapunzel paced as she began to rant to Pascal, "So I have a man in my tower. A _man _in my _tower._ Oh if Mother found out she'd be so upset. I have to get him out some way before she…" That's when she caught sight of her painting and her face brightened as an idea popped into her head. Her bare feet stayed in place on the wooden plank her feet stood on as she looked at Pascal, "Oh Pascal! I got a wonderful idea!" She ran over and picked up the satchel, "This seemed important to him. I can hide it…and I won't give it back unless he takes me to see the lights!" She gripped the clothed bag as she looked over at her chameleon friend in excitement. The lizard frowned at the blonde and shook his head at her. "Yeah, I agree with you Pascal. How are we to trust him anyway? He's a criminal!" Jack sat down beside the cold-blooded creature and looked at who he swore to protect and frowned when he saw her face fall. "Oh Pascal, I may never see them if I don't take this chance…plus, he doesn't have fangs…" She went and put the bag in a pot before pushing a big wooden chair into the center of the room. When she was dragging the man, she inwardly thanked her mother for always having her lift her into the tower because it came in handy as she put the male into the chair. Letting out a long sigh, the female then lifted her hair and wrapped it around him to use it as a rope. Biting her lip as her eyes scanned the area before she decided that he was secured enough. She picked up Pascal and set him on the broad shoulder of her captive, "Please, just help me out. Wake him up." After seeing that her friend would help her, she hid into the shadows.

Pascal sighed a bit before shooting his tongue into the brunette's ear which made him shoot awake and jump a bit, "Huh? Huh?" He looked over at the lizard and moved his head from him, "Ah!" He rubbed his ear on his now free shoulder and looked down, "Hair?" His eyebrow knitted together as his eyes followed the trail until they landed on the girl in the shadows. Jack huffed, "Yes, hair. She doesn't cut it. Guess you don't know that _prince_." He laid back into his hammock like position and watched them.

"I'm…I'm not afraid of you," Rapunzel called as she gripped the handle of her weapon tighter. The confused male blinked a bit as he raised an eyebrow, only thinking, _'Why does this lady have a girl with so much hair in here?' _Finally the blonde took a breath before coming out of shadows and let him fully take sight of her. She clenched her teeth a bit as she raised up the frying pan, "Who are you and how did you find me?" A smirk came to his lips, "Why, my name is Flynn Rider." He cleared his throat before continuing, "I know not of how I found you, but all I know is that fate has brought us together." Jack rolled his eyes as he made a standing position, "You have to be kidding me? Using a crappy line like that?" He scoffed but received a slight glare from Pascal which made him shut up.

Rapunzel didn't look wooed, she just looked confused. Flynn gave a sigh before he looked around, "Wait! Where's my satchel!" The blonde crossed her arms and got a smug look on her face, "Somewhere you'll never find it." His brown eyes laid on a pot, "It's over there, in that pot, isn't it." A frown came to the girl's lips before she hit him again to knock him out. Jack chuckled as he floated over to the pot, "Oh Punz, you really don't know what you're doing. You're so innocent." The long haired girl quickly grabbed the bag and looked around before running over to the stairs. She pulled up the board of the first one and stashed it in there before nailing it back shut. Letting out another sigh, she casted aside the hammer then motioned Pascal to wake the thief again. Being startled awake again, Flynn wiped his ear, "Would you stop that!"

"Now Flynn Rider, you will never find your precious satchel," Rapunzel pulled her hair to tug him forward as she walked to him, "Now, Flynn, unless you take me to see the floating lights, you will _never_ find it." Her green eyes narrowed at him as she held onto the chair that was now tilting forward. "You mean the lanterns?" He cocked his head, looking at her like she was the most ignorant person in the world. She looked away and mumbled to herself happily, "I knew they weren't stars…" She looked back at him and nodded, "Yes, the lanterns. You will take me to them and then bring me back here." The restrained male let out sigh, "Fine. And then you'll give me back my satchel?" Rapunzel nodded, "I promise. And when I promise something, I never break it. _Never_." The goateed man sighed but nodded, "Very well, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

In her excitement, the yellow haired girl dropped the chair and he face planted onto the ground. Jack chuckled at the sight of that pretty boy's face smacking against the wooden floor but his laughter soon faded as he floated near Rapunzel. He looked at Pascal, "Can we really trust him? I mean…he could really hurt her…" The reptile simply gave a shrug which made the snow boy sigh. Once untangled from the rope of hair, Flynn made his way to the window, "Well, let's go blondie." He started making his way down the tower with some arrows that were stuck into the stone. Jack Frost floated out of the window and looked over the Sun Kingdom, having not really experienced the outdoors in quite some years. He stayed near the window and looked as Rapunzel stood on the windowsill, having dangled her hair on the hook. She took a deep breath then looked at her best friend, "Well Pascal, I guess this is it." Seeing that her pet was tied to her by her hair, she looked out at the new world before her then finally jumped off, letting the hair guide her down.

Her little protector flew down beside her, making sure she landed safely. A smile came to his pale lips as he saw her experience all the new things: grass, water, flowers, the _world_. He looked over at the thief and scoffed as he saw that Flynn just stood there, shaking his head at the girl. "If only I could punch you…," Jack muttered as he floated near him. He let out a sigh, "This will be a long trip…"

* * *

**So yes! I finally updated! And you're kind of lucky because originally I was just going to make this a filler fluff chapter. It was a bit of a filler but was a bit needed to move the story along. I don't think I'm moving too quickly, but you tell me! That means review people~**

**So I got the cute little Jackunzel seen into my head a couple of weeks ago when I had watched Rise of the Guardians. When Jack took Sophie, Jamie's sister, home. She was asleep so he was able to touch her! So I was like huh, I can use that. Thus, you got that little fluff scene. Yeah. That was suppose to be the whole chapter. I realized that wasn't going to work -_-**

**And how are you liking Jealous Jack? Haha I'm loving it. Tbh, Jack is started to figure out his feelings for Rapunzel fully. That he does love that little blonde ;u; Now he has competition :D**

**I'm also going to be starting a new RotBTD story soon! It's pirate themed story -w- It's probably mainly Jackunzel but it has Merricup and some Jarida! But you won't know why unless you read it when it comes out :D**

**Also! Rewriting Leaving so if you like Naruto and SasuSaku, look forward to that coming back out and in better written form!**

**Until next time~**


End file.
